Desk Lovin'
by DerpCreeper
Summary: Deidara Iwa just loves his English teacher Sasori Akasuna so much. What happens when he finds out that his awfully cold Danna feels the same way, let's just say that a good ol' desk is involved.


**I so needed to write this xD**

**I don't usually actually write fics where they a;ready like each other, but I kinda had too, because I also hate it when feelings develop in like three days -_-**

**Please Enjoy! ^_^**

It was hard for Deidara. He was a poor little C student with no money, but that would all change soon.

His shitty life of sleeping in his tent in the forest and having to skip eating for a week would be over soon. He was 18 and would be graduating _very_ soon.

See, Deidara's parents had died a year before he had gotten into High School. He had secretly refused to move to his aunts and has stayed in Japan, living in a small tent in a small forest that no one went to.

Deidara, being the very strong willed boy he is, had been able to keep his mind occupied by different issues, but because of his constant struggle to survive, his grades were a lot worse than they should, he was actually an A student.

One other thing had happened through his high school life: he had fallen in love.

His English teacher, Sasori Akasuna, had been his English teacher from the very beginning of his high school life, and even as a senior, he was. Sasori was a cold and distant man who didn't like to wait or people slacking off. In the beginning, Deidara had hated him, being he always had him stay after class to clean something when he fell asleep during or disturbed class.

Then, Deidara didn't seem to know when it started, he felt attracted to the older male. His ruffled and messy red hair became so much different to him and he would often become lost in his brown orbs.

Then, the of his Sophomore year, he knew what was wrong. He had fallen head-over-heels in love with his extremely cold English teacher, Sasori Akasuna.

* * *

><p>It was hard for Sasori. He was an intelligent, handsome, count-every-cent teacher, and that would never change.<p>

Sasori had a little money problem, he could never keep much for long. When he saw something that he wanted, and could buy with money, he would get it, not even thinking about what would happen. That was how he ended up with a PS3 and no TV to hook it up too, he told himself he would fix that soon...

Sasori was quite the young teacher, having taught for four years, his age being 29 years of age. Sasori didn't trust easily, one of the main reasons why he was just so cold to everyone around him, including his own students, fellow teachers, and one special person: Deidara Iwa, his longest running student for the four years of his teaching.

For a while(Two years), the little brat, as he called him, had annoyed the hell out of him. He slept in class on a regular basic, still does, and didn't even seem to try and get answers correct.

Then, around the end of the minor's freshman year, he had found out something about the kid that no knew. The kid was a fucking hobo, basically.

This actually related to Sasori, being he had basically lived on his own for a long portion of his life, and he then became very interested in the brat, though he was excellent at hiding it.

Then, he started to realize things, things he never had. The younger boy's hair was beautiful, long and golden, his eye(s) were as deep, if not deeper, then the ocean and beautiful. He was just so incredibly beautiful, and Sasori felt like the hugest pervert ever. He had then even started to make up excuses for the boy to stay after class, so it was just the two of them. He would have him clean something, something that take him enough time to give Sasori the chance to talk to him, even if it didn't seem like the type of conversation that a man in love would talk about with the person of his undieing affection.

Now, Deidara's senior year coming to an end, Sasori didn't know what he could do, because now he realized, he had fallen head-over-heels in love with his extremely hot-headed student, Deidara Iwa.

* * *

><p>Deidara lat out a yawn, quickly covering his mouth with his hands as soon as he realized what he had done. The sick crack of wood against his desk made him jump, waking up fully.<p>

"Dozing off again Mr. Iwa?" The voice of his English teacher Sasori Akasune said, his favorite wooden baseball bat in hand, his eyes glaring at the boy.

Deidara flinched slightly, feeling hurt to be glared at in such a way by his love, his one-sided love(;3).

"So-sorry Mr. Akasuna... You can't blame me though, I'm a teenage boy after all, yeah!" Deidara hated when he did that. He had this automatic thing when he was in trouble to smart mouth back and just seem like a bad kid, which he wasn't.

Sasori frowned, making Deidara droop down and avoid eye contact, the teacher than moved on, continuing reading out loud.

After class had ended, the last bell rang, being Sasori's class was his last. Sasori had told him to stay after school. When he had been younger, Deidara had loathed it, mainly because all the older male would have him do is clean extremely dusty places, but the teen had gotten used to it, and started to like it, mainly because he was able to spend alone time with his Danna, which he had never dared to say out loud in front of him or too him.

"Brat, you need to straighten out and stop slacking off." This made Deidara feel guilty, because lately, he had actually been getting in trouble on purpose just so he could have small alone moments like this before he graduated.

"Ya, ya, ya.." Deidara said, pretending to act like he didn't care.

There silence and the blonde could just feel his teacher's stare on his back. He finally turned around, looking at his Danna, "What's wrong, you seem a little preoccupied..."

Sasori didn't say anything for a few moments before suddenly widening his eyes, then putting them back in their regular state, "I'm fine brat, but you might not be if you continue getting into trouble."

Deidara then whispered, "Yes, Danna..." To his absolute horror, Sasori heard him.

"What did you say..." Sasori said, staring at him with wide eyes.

Deidara instantly flushed, his eyes wider than the older man, "O-oh! Sorry, I was mistaking you for... umm... yeah..."

Deidara didn't seem to realize that his Danna had gotten up and was walking towards him, not until he felt a hand slam next to him, Sasori very close to him, this caused the blonde to flush even more, "Da-danna...?" He squeaked out.

Sasori frowned, "If you say that one more time, I might explode." This confused Deidara, thinking that he was angry until he felt lips brush against his roughly, but not harsh.

The blonde gasped as his Danna kissed him passionately, asking for entrance to his mouth. He gladly gave him permission, opening his mouth so the older male could explore ever crevasse and cave. The younger boy moaned into Sasori's mouth, causing both to shiver slightly until Sasori finally broke away, his eyes serious, "Brat.."

Deidara's eyes were half closed and his mouth was still slightly open as he said, "I-I love you, yeah..."

The red head's eyes widened, then narrowed, "Fuck, now you've done it..."

Deidara's eyes widened when he felt his body picked up bridle style. Sasori quickly went and locked the doors, then, he went over and violently pushed everything off of his desk, lying the blonde gently on his back.

Deidara knew what was happening. He felt scared, but he wanted it all the more, he wanted his Danna more than the fear could make him run away.

Sasori leaned down and kissed him once more, except Deidara's mouth was already open and their tongue's danced, Deidara let him dominate him easily, not wanting to struggle.

He then felt an arm trail down to his waist and start to tug up his shirt. The blonde let out a soft moan as his Danna led a trail of light kisses and nips down his neck and pull his shirt over his head. The red head then tossed the shirt in a random direction, kissing down his' blonde's chest, getting a few innocent giggles from him until he took a finger and started ti tweak and play with his nipple, getting a sharp gasp and a alight arch of is back, "You really are a virgin.." The older male said, causing the minor(I know he's 18, but like just turned it, so he still doesn't really count xD) to flush once again.

"Sh-shut up..." The blonde mumbled, causing Sasori to smirk and lean down to lick the small pearl, earning him a much louder moan from the younger boy.

"So damn sensitive."

"Shut up.."

Smirk.

Sasori then played with the other neglected nipple, starting to feel his pants grow increasingly tight and uncomfortable.

He then lifted the boy up, one arm around his neck and the other around his waist to kiss him passionately and unbutton his pants slowly, painfully slow.

The blonde boy squirmed, wanting him to just hurry up. After pulling down his jeans, Deidara then wined, "I'm almost naked Danna... It's not fair."

Sasori blinked, then chuckled and leaned down to seductively whisper, "Why don't you unbutton my shirt, brat."

The younger boy let out a small gasp, then closed his eyes shut to reach out his arms. Taking each button shakily he started to take off the older male's shirt. Sasori let out a purr when his younger companion was finally able to let the shirt sink to it's sides and fall of gracefully from the red head, Deidara's eyes still shut tight from embarrassment.

Sasori couldn't help but chuckle slightly at this sight and bent down to gently kiss the blonde's eyes to make him open them. Deidara obeyed and was then kissed furiously, causing him to shudder.

Sasori couldn't take it any longer and yanked the boys boxers off, giving him a loud gasp as he started to swiftly remove his own pants and boxers.

Sasori presented Deidara with three fingers. The younger boy took them without hesitation and started to salivate the digits, causing his Danna to become even harder. When Deidara was done, Sasori brought one to the boys entrance, slipping it in slowly, Deidara gasping sharply. As Sasori inserted one more, he then started to move them, Deidara biting his lower lip harshly. When Sasori saw this, he bent down once more to kiss at the boys lip, bring him into a deep kiss as he added the third and final finger, making the blonde shudder as Sasori scissored him.

After a few moments, the red head exited him and got his hard member ready in front of the blonde's entrance, "This is gonna hurt at first, a lot."

Deidara nodded, "I'll be okay... AHHH!" He practically screamed out as Sasori thrust into him, going as deep as he could.

A few tears welled up in the younger boy's eyes and Sasori went down to kiss them away, "Shhh... It'll be okay, just wait."

Deidara nodded once more and Sasori started to thrust in and out of him slowly, the pain ebbing away with every motion.

Finally Deidara let out a small, "Fa-faster..."

This really didn't help Sasori as he frowned and began to thrust a little faster and harder, even though he just wanted to pound into his ass at the speed of light.

Deidara let out a few loud moans of pleasure until Sasori was finally able to find his prostate, giving him a loud scream from the blonde.

After many more thrusts and moans and utters of sweet nothings from the older man, they were at full force, Deidara's hips moving in rythem with Sasori's.

"I-I'm... gonna...!" Deidara felt himself coming faster and faster. Soon after saying that, Sasori took his hand and started to pump the neglected member, getting even more noises from the younger boy.

"Da-Ah! Danna.. I'm gonna... come! Ah!" The blonde found himself coming into the older male's hand, and soon after, the red head himself came deep inside of the blonde, letting out a moan, kissing his blonde lover gently on the lips, deepening it after Deidara got a little of his composure back.

After a few moments, Sasori took himself out of the younger boy, letting the two of them rest for a few moments.

After some pure blissful silence, Sasori said, "Your coming to my house."

Deidara looked at him, then blinked, "But Danna, I'm still really tired, yeah."

Sasori sighed, then frowned, "I don't mean for sex, brat. I mean to live."

Deidara's eyes then widened, he then smiled so big you would have been worried it was gonna stick, "Yes, yes yes yes, yeah!"

He hugged his Danna and forever they would be together.

* * *

><p><strong>So... was it a good smutty(Sorta) Oneshot? <strong>

**Well, review please! ^_^**


End file.
